


Ever Precise in Promise-Keeping

by gypsydancergirl (hauntedlittledoll)



Series: Double Double Toil and Trouble [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Supernatural
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Shakespeare is My Second Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-14 05:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/511746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hauntedlittledoll/pseuds/gypsydancergirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chamber of Secrets has been opened and Dean Winchester is going after his brother.</p><p>With or without Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ever Precise in Promise-Keeping

**Author's Note:**

> Title borrowed from Shakespeare's "Measure for Measure."

Some of the Slytherin First Years were out after curfew.  Castiel isn’t a prefect, but he has connections—a little sister strangely not among their number, and a Head of House willing to look the other way if the Fourth Years can handle this on their own.

Gabriel’s taken the grounds, and Castiel is combing the castle.  The last thing they want to do is attract the attention of the teachers, and Castiel is sneakier.

Castiel might even be experiencing a little pride right up until a hand reaches out of nowhere to yank him behind a tapestry.

Castiel opens his mouth to lecture, but it isn’t an errant First Year.  It’s a certain Gryffindor out of bounds.

“There’s a demon in the school,” Dean hissed.

“The Headmaster wouldn’t allow such a thing,” the Fourth Year hissed back.

“Then why did he hire Azazel?” Dean demanded, his eyes flashing.  “He hired a Demon, Cas.”

“That’s not possible,” Castiel shook his head.  Bobby would have known; Bobby would have said something.

“He took Sam.”

The frightening concept echoed in the ensuing quiet.

“What are you going to do?” Castiel finally asked, because the other boy was Dean Winchester and when Dean Winchester’s brother was in trouble, Dean Winchester did something about it.

“I’m going to go after my brother.”  Dean straightened, staring hard at Castiel.  “And I want you to go with me.”

Castiel shook his head slowly.  “We need help.  Our fathers . . . the Headmaster . . .”

“Dad’s gone.  The Minister of Magic called him in to help the aurors.  There isn’t time, Cas.  We have to go.”

“Jo . . . Gabriel . . .”  The former for comfort, and the latter for sheer dumb luck, but Dean shook his head impatiently.

“Are you with me or not, Cas?”

Castiel has to make a choice, and he doesn’t know which way to look to break eye contact with his best friend . . . his first friend . . .

“Feathers, you get down to your common room now.”  Bobby Singer has appeared behind them, and he looks cross.  “Go on, and look after Jo.  Don’t make me tell you again.”

And Castiel obeys, but reluctantly.  As he drags his feet, he can hear Bobby pledge his services instead.

And for an irrational moment, Castiel wishes he was a Gryffindor.  He wishes that he had enough courage to go the instant Dean had told him about Sam—before his father showed up.  He wishes that he was Bobby Singer, standing at Dean’s side ready to look into the mouth of Hell.

Castiel wishes it wasn’t too late to change his mind.


End file.
